Changes
by Bashawna22
Summary: Marissa survives the crash and just when she and Ryan feel that they can have a life together, they are faced with a whole new set of problems. Beating, a secret child, and an unsuspecting death.
1. Savior

Background: Picking up at the end of season 3, Ryan is able to get Marissa to the hospital in time following the crash with Volchok .

Scene

(At the hospital, after days of being unconscious Marissa awakes to find the whole gang staring at her)

Julie: "Oh Marissa, thank God." (Her mother says after seeing Marissa's eyes open and walking over toward her)

Jimmy: "Are you ok, honey?"

Marissa: " Mom, Dad?... what happened?"

Jimmy: "You don't remember? You were in an accident."

Marissa: "I was in an…Ryan! Where's Ryan?"(She says in a panic suddenly remembering everything)

(Ryan enters the room returning from the café)

Marissa: "Ryan!"

Ryan: "Marissa!" (He shaves the food he brought from the café in Seth's hands and takes Marissa in his arms)

Jimmy: "I'll go get the doctor."(He says leaving the room)

(The doctor enters and examines Marissa)

Doctor: "We'll keep her over night for obsveration, but all seems well, she should be able to go home tomorrow. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, there are some things that I would like to discuss with you, if you will…"(He says leading Jimmy and Julie away.)

(After Sandy, Kristen, Seth and Summer express their happines, they leave Ryan and Marissa alone)

Marissa: "Ryan… what happened to Volchok?"

Ryan: "He got away, the police don't know where he is. I'm going to find Volchok and I swear God…"

Marissa: "Ryan, just let it go."

Ryan: "I can't do that, he put you in the hospital."

Marissa: "And he's out of our lives now which is what we really wanted.(She says taking his hand) I guess I should thank you for saving my life… again. What is this the third time or something?"(She says trying to make him laugh)

Ryan: "Your keeping score now?"

Marissa: "You mean your not?"(She says laughing)

Ryan: "I'm really glad your ok."

Marissa: "I'm glad your saved me."

Ryan: "I had to save you."

(They kiss, signifying them becoming a couple once more)


	2. Move In

(After getting better, Marissa decides to turn her life around, she stays in New Port and attend Berkeley University with Ryan.)

(Jimmy cleans up his act and get a suitable job in New Port. He and Julie eventually reconcile, renew their vows, and becomes a family again)

(Ryan gets his degree in Engineering while Marissa gets her degree in Social Work to help troubled youth with alcohol and substance abuse.)

(Right after graduation, Seth and Summer get married)

(At the wedding reception)

(Everyone watches Seth and Summer's first dance as husband and wife)

Ryan: "They're really married, ani't they?"

Marissa: "Yeah, the new Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. Do you ever think about getting married?"

Ryan: "Ah…"

Marissa : "Oh no, I'm not asking you to… I don't mean I want to… I didn't mean us… now… I meant in general."

Ryan: "Hasn't really crossed my mind."

Marissa: "Mine either, I was just asking… wedding and all."

Ryan: "Want to dance?"

Marissa: "Your asking me to dance?"

Ryan: "Can't let Seth and Summer have all the fun."

(They join the newly weds out on the dance floor)

(the reception comes to the end)

(Ryan and Marissa head out)

Ryan: "You want a ride home?"

Marissa: "Sure, that would be great, thanks."

(Ryan and Marissa have both moved out into their own places)

(They reach Marissa's condo)

Marissa: " Well Goodnight." (She says giving him a kiss on the cheek)

Ryan: "Marissa wait… about before, and marriage…"

Marissa: "Ryan, really, I didn't mean to bring it up…"

Ryan: "I haven't been thinking about that, but I have been thinking about something else… like maybe us moving in together… if you want, I mean."

Marissa: "Really?"(She says smiling)

Ryan: "If you want to."

Marissa: "I would love to."

(Ryan and Marissa find a place on the beach and move in together)


	3. Baby?

(Ryan and Marissa share a candlelight dinner of Chinese take out,on the floor by the fire their first night at their new home)

Marissa: "This is kind of perfect…"

Ryan: "You don't wish we were having some lavish, expensive dinner right now?"

Marissa: "No, this, take out, wine, I couldn't think of anything better."(leaning in to kiss him)

(they share a night of passion)

(A few weeks later Marissa goes shopping with Summer)

Summer: "So, how is the youth center work coming along?"

Marissa: "Great." (She says very uninterested)

Summer: "And you and Ryan, how are things at casa de Atwood and Cooper?"

Marissa: "Things are good."(Again sounding uninterested)

Summer: "You know, Seth are I are great too. He's really enjoying the comic book company, there are even thinking making he CEO."

Marissa: "Cool…"

Summer: "Yeah, he's really excited. And my animal persevere banquet is coming along great, thanks for asking…Hello Marissa…your totally not listening to me, and you haven't tired a single thing on since we've got here, what's up?"

Marissa: "I'm sorry Summer, I've got a lot on my mind."

Summer: "While if your not going to shop, then talk to me."

Marissa: "I think I'm pregnant."

Summer: "WHAT!? Coop, are you sure?"

Marissa: "I'm really late, its hard keeping food down, and I've taken three test that all say the same thing."

Summer: "Have you told Ryan?"

Marissa: "Not yet, things have been so great between us, and I don't want things to change."

Summer: "Things are going to change Coop, in a few months Ryan will know, and he's going to want to hear it from you."

Marissa: "Your right, I'll find a way to tell him…"


	4. Daniel

(Ryan sits in back room on his break at the construction site)

Boss: "Hey Ryan, there's someone here to see you."

Ryan: "Who is it?"

Boss: "He says his name is Daniel."

(Ryan goes toward the entrance)

Daniel: "Ryan?"

Ryan: "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Daniel: "I'm Theresa Daiz's son."

Ryan: "Wow! I haven't seen you since you were kid. How did you find me?, does Theresa know you're here?"

Daniel: "No she doesn't. I'm here because… I'm your son."

Ryan: "I'm not your father…"

Daniel: "Come on, don't play stupid. Look at me and look at you, I'm certainly not Eddie's son."

Ryan: "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private."

(At Ryan and Marissa's house)

(Marissa walks in the house)

Marissa: "Ryan, I hope your sitting down because I have to tell you…who is this?" (She sees Ryan and Daniel sitting on the couch)

Ryan: "Marissa, this is Daniel…Theresa's son. And he's claiming I'm his father."

(They get a hold of Theresa on the phone)

Ryan: "Yes, he's here and yes he's safe. Is he my son?"

Theresa: "What do you think Ryan?"

Ryan: " When Kristen saw you in the airport with him all those years ago… I came to you and I asked you, and you lied to my face. You know I'll always wanted to be there for my child, you knew that. Why didn't you tell me?"(yelling though the phone)

Theresa: "I wanted things to work out with Eddie. When I dragged you back to Chino, it was obvious that you weren't happy. You place was in New port with Marissa, not with me."

Ryan: "You had no right to decide that for me, or for him."

Theresa: "Look if I didn't, you wouldn't have had the life that you have now."

Ryan: "So, I'm supposed to say thank you, for keeping my away from my son?"

Theresa: "I did what I thought was right. You weren't going to be a good father if you weren't happy."

Ryan: "So you decided that I wasn't going to be a father at all?"

Theresa: "I did what I did, and I don't apologize for that. So I'm on my way to get him."

Ryan: " Or he can stay here with me."

Theresa: "No way. The next thing I know, you'll be sueing me for custody. I need my son Ryan. He's all I have left."

Ryan: "You know me better then that. I would never kept him from you, but I deserve the chance to know him too."

Theresa: "I'm sorry Ryan, but I don't think I can."

Ryan: "Let him decide." (Ryan hands the phone to Daniel)

(Theresa and Daniel argue for a while, until Daniel convinces her to let him stay)

Daniel: "I love you too,bye.(hanging up the phone) I can stay."

Ryan: "Well… let me show you where you'll sleep."(Showing him to their guest room)

Daniel: "This is nice."

Ryan: "So…do you want to talk…do you want to just go to bed…?"

Daniel: "Let's just start the father son bonding tomorrow."

Ryan: "Right…well.. goodnight."

(Ryan walks back into the living room to find Marissa sitting out on the deck.)

Ryan: "I can't believe this. (Sitting next to her) All this time… I thought…I just really can't believe this."

Marissa: "Well, at least you get to know him now, that's what matters."

Ryan: " I'm having serious flashbacks to the night the Cohen's brought me to New Port. The night my life changed forever."

Marissa: "Now you get to change his life."

Ryan: "Thank you for being ok with all of this. (Taking her hands) Well, this was my day, what about yours? Weren't you going to tell me something earlier?"

Marissa: "It's wasn't important."


	5. Heart to Heart

(The next morning, Daniel walks toward the bathroom to hear Marissa throwing up)

(After turning the water off, Marissa exists)

Marissa: "Oh, hey, morning…"

Daniel: "Morning…are you ok? I heard you…"

Marissa: "Oh yeah, I'm fine, stomach bug…Ryan's in the living room."

Daniel: "Ok.."

(Marissa walks off and Daniel eventually finds his way to the living room)

Daniel: "Morning…Ryan…"(Not sure if he should/could call Ryan dad yet)

Ryan: "Morning…Are you hungry?"

Daniel: "Starving."

Ryan: "Well, Marissa and I don't really do breakfast, but the Cohen's do. My adoptive family…would you be up for meeting them?"

Daniel: "Sure I guess…"

Ryan: "I don't want to force them on you, but if I didn't tell them about you, I'd never hear the end of it,plus I know they would really want to meet you."

Daniel: "No, it's cool."

Marissa: "I'll call Seth and Summer and tell them to meet us over there."

Ryan: "I hope you like bagels…"

(At the Cohen's house)

(Everyone is surprised and amazed)

Ryan: "Daniel, this is Sandy, the social worker that found me and his wife Kristen, the realiter."

Daniel: "Nice to met you."

Sandy: "Welcome to the family."

Kristen: "Yes welcome."

Ryan: "And this is my brother, comic book creator Seth."

Daniel: "Atomic County right?, I like that comic, it's cool…"

Seth: "Well thank you, I like this kid already."

Marissa: "And this is my best friend and animal activist Summer."

Daniel: "Nice to met all of you."

Sandy: "Well, enough standing around, let's eat."

(After breakfast Ryan shows Daniel the pool house)

Ryan: "And this is where I spent a majority of my time, while I was living here."

Daniel: "Seems like you had a pretty good life…"

Ryan: "I did, after the Cohen's found me."

Daniel: "What about your life, before you moved into the rich house?"

Ryan: "My life before the Cohen's.. (Sitting on the bed) After my father was arrested for who knows what, how many times, my mom had countless boyfriend's who she allowed to beat me up. After I had got arrested for stealing a car with my brother… your uncle Trey, Sandy became my public defender. After being released, I came home that afternoon and my mother had abandoned me. She ran away with her boyfriend…So Sandy had no choice but bring me here…"

Daniel: "Wow…(trying not tot sound too shocked) Did you ever see your mom again?"

Ryan: "Yeah…a few times, but we decided it would be better if I stayed here…"

(Daniel is silent)

Ryan: "Can I ask you about your life now?"

Daniel: "Sure I guess..."

Ryan: "How is your life like with your mom and Eddie?"

Daniel: "Mom is great, her business is really taking off."

Ryan: "And how about Eddie?"

(Daniel stays silent)

Ryan: "Daniel… what about Eddie?"

Daniel: "Eddie and I are fine. He's great."

Ryan: "Eddie and your mom are ok?"

Daniel: "Yeah…her and Eddie are determined to make it work."

Ryan: "If things are never not ok, you are call me and tell me immediately."

(Daniel laughs slightly)

Daniel: "Mom was right…she said, you were… the tough, come to rescue type."

(Ryan can not help but smirk)


	6. Oh Baby

(Meanwhile, Marissa talks to Summer)

Summer: "I can't believe all this time…Ryan Atwood has a son. How are you doing with all of this?"

Marissa: "I feel like I have no right to say anything, I mean this is Ryan's son. I just can't believe Theresa kept them apart for this long."

Summer: "Remember when Theresa just showed up pregnant…I mean what if…"

Marissa: "If Theresa had just been honest from the start…I don't know if Ryan and I would be together now. And to make matters worst, Daniel heard me throwing up this morning."

Summer: "You didn't tell Ryan yet?"

(Marissa stays silent)

Summer: "Coop!, you have to tell him…"

Marissa: "I can't Summer. It's going to change everything."

Summer: "Marissa, you have to. You don't want Daniel to do it do you?"

Marissa: "Your right."

(That night at the house after Daniel goes to bed)

Marissa: "We have to talk…"

Ryan: " What's up?"

Marissa: "I'm pregnant."

(Ryan is silent)

Marissa: "Can you say something please.."

Ryan: "Wow. So I guess birth control's not all it's cracked up to be um?"

Marissa: "What do you think? How do you feel?"

Ryan: "What do **you** think? How do **you** feel?"

Marissa: "Well, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother…but I don't know if I want to explore other options either. You and I are just started with our lives and our careers and you have Daniel to worry about…can we even handle something like this right now?"

Ryan: "Would you really considered the alternative?"

Marissa: "Do you want me to consider the alternative?"

(Ryan remains silent for a moment)

Ryan: "No, I don't want you to."

Marissa: "Can we really handle this?"

Ryan: "We wouldn't be alone. We have Sandy and Kristen, and your parents…"

Marissa: "Do you really think we can do this?"

Ryan: "I think we can if we want to. And I want to try with you."

Marissa: "Really?" (Smiling heavily)

Ryan: "Yeah."

(Marissa jumps into a Ryan's arms)

Marissa: "I love you Ryan."

Ryan: "I love you too."


	7. Back to Chino

(As the summer goes on, Daniel bonds with Ryan, the Cohen's, and Marissa)

(Daniel tells Ryan that he is on the boxing team at school and ask Ryan to train him)

(As the summer comes to a close, Daniel gets ready to return to Chino)

Kristen: "It was so wonderful getting to know you."

Sandy: "You are always welcome here."

Daniel: "Thank you."

Seth: "Dan my man, I'm making Kid Chino Jr for Atomic County based off you, I hope that's ok?"

Daniel: "Of course, that would be really cool."

Seth: "Alright, I'll send you the first issue."

Daniel: "Thanks."

Seth: "Now you can brag to all of your friends that you are in the best comic book series in California."

Daniel: "Thanks for letting me stay with you. (Turning to Marissa and giving her a hug) Any news on if I have a little step brother or sister?"

Marissa: "It's still too early to figure out the sex of the baby. But I'll let you know when we find out."

Daniel: "Ok cool. This has been so much fun…I'm going to miss you…Dad." (Saying it for the first time)

(Ryan cracks a smile)

Ryan: "I'm going to miss you too. Are you sure you want to leave all of this?"

Daniel: "Yeah, I'm ready to go back home. I miss mom."

Ryan: "Thank you for finding me." (Hugging him tightly)

Daniel: "I better go before I miss my bus."

Ryan: "Wait, I've got something for you… (Ryan reaches inside his car and pulls out a pair of new boxing gloves) Yours were so beaten, I figured you could use some new ones for school."

Daniel: "Thanks."

(Daniel gets on the bus and returns to Chino)


	8. Eddie

(A week later Daniel calls Ryan at 7 O'clock in the morning)

Daniel: "Dad…" (He says crying on the other end)

Ryan: "Daniel… what's wrong?"

Daniel: "It's Eddie…I thought I had it…I thought I could take him…"

Ryan: "You what? Daniel what's happening?"

Daniel: "I made him mad, and I don't know what to do…he hit me, and…."

Ryan: "Where is Eddie right now?"

Daniel: "He's at the house I guess."

Ryan: "Where are you?"

Daniel: "I'm down the street at a friend's house."

Ryan: "You stay there ok. I'm coming."

Marissa: "Ryan, is everything ok?"

Ryan: "Something's wrong with Daniel, I have to go to Chino."

Marissa: "Do you want me to go with you?"

Ryan: "No stay here. I'll call you."

(Ryan drives to Chino and contacts Daniel)

(Ryan arrives to Daniel's friend's house)

Friend: "Who are you?" (Answering the door)

Ryan: "I'm Ryan Atwood, Daniel's father."

(Daniel appears at the door with a beaten face)

Ryan: "Oh My God! He did that to you?" (Taking Daniel's face in his hands)

Daniel: "Dad, I'm sorry."

Ryan: "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're going to stay here, where your safe and I'm going to make sure that Eddie never lays another hand on you again."

(Ryan rushes off toward his car)

Daniel: "Dad where are you going?"

(Ryan races away)

(Ryan busts through the door of Theresa's house and immediately starts attacking Eddie)

(Daniel figures out where Ryan went and races home)

Daniel: "Stop…Dad stop!"

Ryan: "Get out here Daniel."

(Daniel is unable to stop the fight)

(The two fight until the police are called by a neighbor)

(Both men are placed in handcuffs, just as Theresa returns home)

Theresa: "Eddie? Ryan? What the hell is going on?"

Officer: "Are you Theresa Daiz?"

Theresa: "Yes I am. What is going on? Where is my son?"

Officer: "Do you know both of these men?"

Theresa: "Yes, Eddie is my husband, and Ryan is… a friend."

Officer: "We received a call reporting fighting in this home. Do you wish to press charges on either of them?"

Theresa: "No, I want to know what going on… where is Daniel?"

Daniel: "I'm here mom." (Stepping out of the back room)

Theresa: "Oh my God, what happened to you?" (Examining his face)

Ryan: "How could you let Eddie hit him Theresa? (Full of rage) I thought you were better then that." (Finally speaking handcuffed on the couch)

Theresa: "What! You hit him?!" (Turing to Eddie and slaps him across the face)

Eddie: "All of these years you let me believe that he was my kid and this whole time you knew he wasn't."

Theresa: "That doesn't give you permission to hit him."

Ryan: "You didn't know?"

Theresa: "Of course I didn't know Ryan. I never would have left him here if I did. (Theresa turns back to Eddie) How could you? I told you we couldn't be together if you were going to be violent."

(Theresa continues to slaps Eddie)

Officer: "Ma'am control yourself."

Theresa: "How long has this been going on Daniel?"

(Daniel is silent)

Theresa: "Answer me! How long this been going on?" (Grabbing his face in her hand)

Officer: "Ma'am I think it's best if everyone comes down to the station for questinoning…"

Theresa: "I will deal with you and all of this in a minute, I want to hear what my son has to say. Explain Daniel…"

Daniel: "You know Eddie and I don't get along, and when your out of town and I do something that he doesn't like, he hits me. I told him that I wasn't his kid, and he attacked me."

Theresa: "Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

Daniel: "You were so happy with the way everything was going, I didn't want to tell you."

Theresa: "Nothing means more to me then you, do you understand? If you're not ok, then I'm not ok."

Daniel: "I'm sorry."

Ryan: "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Theresa: "Officer, I will not be pressing charges against Ryan Atwood, and you can do whatever you want with Eddie. "

(Eddie is arrested and taken down to the station)

(Daniel is questioned and it is ruled that he is not in a dangerous environment)

(After everything is settled Ryan, Daniel, and Theresa are left alone)

Theresa: "You think I'm a terrible mother don't you?"

Ryan: "No. If you said you didn't know, then I believe you. How could you still be with Eddie, especially after what he did before?"

Theresa: " I truly thought that he had changed. I wanted happiness with him. After Daniel was born, he never hit me again."

Ryan: "You never told him the truth?"

Theresa: "I didn't think it was going to come up. And it didn't until Daniel found out."

Ryan: "Did you really think that Eddie was never going to find out?"

Theresa: "Look, I wanted a life with Eddie and I did what I had too to got it. I had no idea any of that was happening, or I would have left Eddie a long time ago. The last thing I need is you making me feel worst."

Ryan: "Well if you hadn't been keeping secrets, non of this would of have happened."

Daniel: "Can the fighting just stop please? I can't take it anymore."

Ryan: "I'm sorry Daniel."

Theresa: "You two need to get cleaned up. I'm going to clean Daniel up in here, Ryan you can clean up in the bathroom."

Ryan: "Actually, I want to talk to Daniel, so do you mind if I clean him up?"

Theresa: "Sure, I'll be in bedroom, when your finished." (Leaving them alone)

Daniel: "I can clean myself up."

Ryan: "Shut up, and sit down. I want to talk to you."

(Ryan goes into the kitchen, pulls out some stools, and begins to clean Daniel face with soap and water)

Ryan: "I asked if everything was going on with Eddie. That was your chance right then and there, away from him to say what you had to say and you lied to me. Why?"

Daniel: "What did it matter. I knew you won't going to be around whenever it happened. I knew I would have to go back to Chino and deal with Eddie. I figured I'd been dealing with it all this time by myself, that I could handle it…That's why I asked you to train me in boxing. You told me that your mom's boyfriend's use to beat you… you didn't tell her did you? Because you wanted to defend yourself right? It's the same thing."

Ryan: "It's not the same thing. My mom knew that her boyfriend's were hitting me, she was just always too drunk to care. I had to defend myself because no one else around me would. Your mom cares and she wouldn't have let that happen to you if you told her."

(Ryan and Daniel continue to talk)

(Ryan goes to talk to Theresa)

(Theresa is crying when Ryan enters)

Ryan: "Hey… he's ok over." (Putting an arm around her)

Theresa: "I just can't believe I let this happen."

Ryan: "You didn't know."

Theresa: "I suppose you'll want to take him from me now?"

Ryan: "You really think I'm going to take him from you? Theresa I wouldn't do that. You're doing for him what my mom never did for me. I know how much you love him. Our agreement stays the same. He stays with you during the school year. He stays with me over the summer, and alternative holidays."

Theresa: "Thank you Ryan."

(Ryan gets ready to return to Newport)

(Ryan checks his phone for the first time that morning)

(He has several missed calls from Marissa and one voice message)

(Ryan listens to the message)

_Marissa: Hey Ryan,I'm really sorry to call you, I know your really busy, but…something's wrong with the baby and I'm at the hospital."_


	9. Baby? Part 2

(After not being able to get a hold of Marissa, Ryan calls Summer the second he drives into NewPort)

Ryan: "Summer, are you with Marissa?"

Summer: "Yeah, we'll all here at the hospital with her."

Ryan: "What's happening?"

Summer: "Maybe you should just wait until you get here. This is not the kind of news you want to hear over the phone."

Ryan: "Summer, please just tell me what happening." (With more force in his voice)

Summer: " Remember you wanted to know…Marissa lost the baby Ryan."

(Ryan slams the phone against the steering wheel and puts it back to his ear)

Ryan: "Is Marissa ok?"

Summer: "Do you really need an answer to that?"

Ryan: "I'll be there soon."

(Ryan eventually arrives at the hospital)

(Ryan walks into the room to see Julie holding a crying Marissa)

Jimmy: "We'll give you guys some privacy."

(Sandy, Kristen, Julie, Jimmy, Seth, and Summer all leave the room)

Marissa: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ryan."

(Unsure of what to say, Ryan climbs into the hospital bed and simply holds Marissa)

(Marissa eventually claims down)

Ryan: "What happened?" (Finally feeling like it was ok to speak)

Marissa: "About an hour after you left, I got up to use the bathroom, and there was a lot of blood…So I called Seth and Summer to take me to the hospital."

Ryan: "What did the doctor say?"

Marissa: "Because of the accident with Volchok…there was some scaring…I can't carry a baby to full term… it would have been a girl." (She says as she starts to cry again)

(Marissa is eventually released from the hospital)

(Marissa takes 3 weeks off from work and begins to drink again)

(Throughout this time everyone tries their best to console Marissa)

(Monday morning at the Atwood-Cooper house)

Ryan: "Morning." (Coming out of the bedroom with his work clothes)

Marissa: "Morning." (Sitting on the couch flicking through channels)

Ryan: "Did you sleep at all?" (Gathering his things from the kitchen)

Marissa: "Nope." (She says coldly)

Ryan: "Any thoughts on going back to work today?"

Marissa: "Probably not." (Taking a sip of her drink)

Ryan: "Maybe tomorrow then. I got to get going."

(Ryan walks over to Marissa to give her a kiss goodbye but smells the alcohol)

Ryan: "Are you drinking? It's not even noon yet. It's not even ten for that matter."

Marissa: "If I want to drink, then I can drink. It's not like I'm pregnant anymore."

(Sensing her anger Ryan sits down next to her)

Ryan: "Look, I know we've been through a lot, but the doctor said the best thing to do is to try to return to a normal routine. You don't want to go to work today, that's fine, but you do eventually have to return, and drinking isn't solving anything. I'll see you tonight." (Kissing her on the forehead)

(Marissa spends her day in the house, drinking, and being depressed)

(That night Ryan returns)

Ryan: "Hey…(Opening the front door) How are you feeling?"

Marissa: "I'm feeling better actually… I made dinner. "

Ryan: "Great…"

(Marissa takes the pizza out of the oven)

(They eat in awkward silence for a while)

Marissa: "I'm going back to work tomorrow…"

Ryan: "Really, that's great. Are you sure you're ready?"

Marissa: " were right. I have to return to normal. Besides sitting around this house with just the tv and my thoughts is driving me crazy."

(The following morning arrives and Marissa goes to work)

(Quickly overwhelmed with demands at the center Marissa leaves work early and goes home to drink)

(Marissa sobers up before Ryan gets home)

(That night)

Ryan: "Hey, how was work?"

Marissa: "Good…crazy, but good." (Feeling embarrassed to tell Ryan that she couldn't handle the whole day)

(Marissa continues this routine of going to work, lasting only two hours before leaving for home to drink, and lying to Ryan about it every night)

(Marissa is eventually fired and spends her days at home after Ryan leaves for work)


	10. Aftermath

(After not being able to get a hold of Marissa, Ryan calls Summer the second he drives into NewPort)

Ryan: "Summer, are you with Marissa?"

Summer: "Yeah, we'll all here at the hospital with her."

Ryan: "What's happening?"

Summer: "Maybe you should just wait until you get here. This is not the kind of news you want to hear over the phone."

Ryan: "Summer, please just tell me what happening." (With more force in his voice)

Summer: " Remember you wanted to know…Marissa lost the baby Ryan."

(Ryan slams the phone against the steering wheel and puts it back to his ear)

Ryan: "Is Marissa ok?"

Summer: "Do you really need an answer to that?"

Ryan: "I'll be there soon."

(Ryan eventually arrives at the hospital)

(Ryan walks into the room to see Julie holding a crying Marissa)

Jimmy: "We'll give you guys some privacy."

(Sandy, Kristen, Julie, Jimmy, Seth, and Summer all leave the room)

Marissa: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ryan."

(Unsure of what to say, Ryan climbs into the hospital bed and simply holds Marissa)

(Marissa eventually claims down)

Ryan: "What happened?" (Finally feeling like it was ok to speak)

Marissa: "About an hour after you left, I got up to use the bathroom, and there was a lot of blood…So I called Seth and Summer to take me to the hospital."

Ryan: "What did the doctor say?"

Marissa: "Because of the accident with Volchok…there was some scaring…I can't carry a baby to full term… it would have been a girl." (She says as she starts to cry again)

(Marissa is eventually released from the hospital)

(Marissa takes 3 weeks off from work and begins to drink again)

(Throughout this time everyone tries their best to console Marissa)

(Monday morning at the Atwood-Cooper house)

Ryan: "Morning." (Coming out of the bedroom with his work clothes)

Marissa: "Morning." (Sitting on the couch flicking through channels)

Ryan: "Did you sleep at all?" (Gathering his things from the kitchen)

Marissa: "Nope." (She says coldly)

Ryan: "Any thoughts on going back to work today?"

Marissa: "Probably not." (Taking a sip of her drink)

Ryan: "Maybe tomorrow then. I got to get going."

(Ryan walks over to Marissa to give her a kiss goodbye but smells the alcohol)

Ryan: "Are you drinking? It's not even noon yet. It's not even ten for that matter."

Marissa: "If I want to drink, then I can drink. It's not like I'm pregnant anymore."

(Sensing her anger Ryan sits down next to her)

Ryan: "Look, I know we've been through a lot, but the doctor said the best thing to do is to try to return to a normal routine. You don't want to go to work today, that's fine, but you do eventually have to return, and drinking isn't solving anything. I'll see you tonight." (Kissing her on the forehead)

(Marissa spends her day in the house, drinking, and being depressed)

(That night Ryan returns)

Ryan: "Hey…(Opening the front door) How are you feeling?"

Marissa: "I'm feeling better actually… I made dinner. "

Ryan: "Great…"

(Marissa takes the pizza out of the oven)

(They eat in awkward silence for a while)

Marissa: "I'm going back to work tomorrow…"

Ryan: "Really, that's great. Are you sure you're ready?"

Marissa: " were right. I have to return to normal. Besides sitting around this house with just the tv and my thoughts is driving me crazy."

(The following morning arrives and Marissa goes to work)

(Quickly overwhelmed with demands at the center Marissa leaves work early and goes home to drink)

(Marissa sobers up before Ryan gets home)

(That night)

Ryan: "Hey, how was work?"

Marissa: "Good…crazy, but good." (Feeling embarrassed to tell Ryan that she couldn't handle the whole day)

(Marissa continues this routine of going to work, lasting only two hours before leaving for home to drink, and lying to Ryan about it every night)

(Marissa is eventually fired and spends her days at home after Ryan leaves for work)


	11. Old Habits

(One afternoon Ryan stops by the rehabilitation center)

Ryan: "Hey Rachel." (Running into a friend/co-worker)

Rachel: "Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?"

Ryan: "I'm here to take Marissa to lunch, is she around?"

Rachel: "You don't know…"

Ryan: "Don't know what?"

Rachel: "Marissa doesn't work here was fried a few weeks ago."

Ryan: "Thanks."

(Ryan goes home to find Marissa on the couch)

Marissa: "Ryan! What are you home so early?"

Ryan: "I stopped by the center to see if you wanted to have lunch and they told me you don't work there were you going to tell me that you got fired?"

Marissa: "Never. If that were possible."

Ryan: "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Marissa: "I just can't handle work anymore."

Ryan: "Do you mean you want another job?"

Marissa: "I mean they fired me and I'm not going back."

Ryan: "How long have you been out of work?"

Marissa: "For about a month now." (She says in a nonchalant way)

Ryan: "A month? When I asked you for your half the rent last week, how did you?..."

Marissa: "I sold some stuff."

Ryan: "And instead of looking for work, you've been here drinking?"

Marissa: "Not like I have anything else to do."

Ryan: "Look Marissa, I know you are having a hard time right now, but not working and drinking all day is not helping."

Marissa: "And what is going to help Ryan?" (Rising her voice)

Ryan: "I don't know but not this. "

Marissa: "When you figure out the magical solution, let me know. Until then, I will continue to do what I want."

Ryan: "I don't want to fight Marissa."

Marissa: "Then leave me alone." (leaving the room)


	12. A Breakthrough

(The awkwardness continues between Ryan and Marissa as she continues to drink)

(They stop sleeping in the same bed)

(One night after work Ryan is laying down in the pool house)

(Sandy and Kristen walk in)

Sandy: "I thought I saw your car out front. Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

(Sandy and Kristen are just returning from work)

Kristen: "Is everything ok Ryan?" (Noticing the look on his face)

Ryan: "It's Marissa. I don't know what to do. "

Sandy: "What do you mean?"

Ryan: "Marissa got fired from her job a month ago. She tried to hide it from me. And now she spends her days drinking and… I don't know how much I can take. I know she's dealing with the lose of the baby, and the doctors told me not the push and be there for her, but I don't know if I like this."

Kristen: "I'll talk to her. I have an idea of what she going through."

Ryan: "I would really appreciate it."

Kristen: "No problem."

(That night Kristen goes to talk to Marissa)

Marissa: "I thought for sure you'd be my mother." (Answering the door)

Kristen: "Sorry to disappoint you. Can I come in?"

(Marissa leaves the door open as she walks back to the living room)

Marissa: "First it was Summer, then it was Seth. Followed by my dad, and my mom, and now you. Who's it going to be tomorrow, Sandy? Ryan really thinks that if he gets enough people to talk to me that everything's going to be ok, but its not."

Kristen: "I'm sorry that you feel that way. Ryan is just trying to make sure that you have the support you need."

Marissa: "Please go Kristen. Nothing you say is going to make anything ok. Non of you know what I'm going through."

Kristen: "Did you know that I had an abortion with your father's baby when he and I were together? So technically I do know what it feels like to lose a baby."

Marissa: "It is not the same thing." (She says with more anger for her trying to compare the situations)

Kristen: "Maybe your right, but I do know what it likes to be an alcoholic.I know what it like when you feel your world is crumbling around you. When you lose someone you love, drinking becomes a common factor, especially if you have dabbled in it before to solve your problems, which we both know you and I have."

Marissa: "Drinking is the only thing that I can do to numb the pain."

Kristen: "I know that. When my father died, I did the same thing. I drank, and I thought I was numbing the pain too, until I realized that I was just running from it. I let my drinking destroy my family. My relationship with Sandy, Seth, and even Ryan. You are so young and so beautiful. Look at everything that you have survived. You have built a great life for yourself, don't ruin it now. I know that you feel like your going through hell, but it could be a lot worst. "

Marissa: "How?"

Kristen: "You could be halfway to your grave right now. I know you won't let that happen, because you are too strong for that. If you need professional help, you know we can get it for you."

Marissa: "You have to want to get better, and I don't. I lost a baby. I can't have kids. What reason's do I have to get better?" (Beginning to cry)

Kristen: "To live the life that you have built for yourself. To continue to survive the hardships and to a be a better person because of them."

Marissa: "That's not enough."

Kristen: "Well then what about for Ryan, the guy that you love? He's been through enough with the drinking in his life. He loves you so 't put him through this."

Marissa: "So I'm suppose to get better for him?"

Kristen: "Why not start getting better for him. Let Ryan be your motivation and as time passes, get better for you."


	13. Marry Me?

(Ryan stayed at the Cohen's that night to give Marissa some space)

(Ryan returns to beach house early the next morning)

(Ryan sees Marissa passed out drunk on the couch)

(Ryan becomes enraged)

Ryan: "Wake up! Wake up Marissa!" (Tapping the side of her face to wake up)

(Marissa opens her eyes)

Ryan: "Where is it? Where is it?" (He ask as he begins to rampage through the house)

Marissa: "Where is what?"

Ryan: "Where is your flask?"

(Ryan finds the flask, walks out on the deck, and throws it onto the beach)

Marissa: "What are you doing?"

(Ryan finds the rest of the booze in the house and proceeds to throw it out)

Ryan: "We are not doing this. I'm am not going through this again. Either you stop drinking or…"

Marissa: "Or What!? You'll leave me? What are you waiting for Ryan? Go!"

Ryan: "You want me to leave?"

Marissa: "It's only a matter of time. We might as well get it over with. I brought Volchok into our lives, I caused the accident. I'm the reason your not having another child. You have Theresa and Daniel…."

Ryan: "You really think I could just walk out and leave you?"

Marissa: "Why not? You have Theresa and would have a family, and not some pathetic girlfriend that you have save all the time. Why are you still here?"

Ryan: " Isn't it obvious why I'm still here. I love you Marissa. And I am not giving up on you. Don't you see that?"

Marissa: "Don't do me any favors Ryan!"

Ryan: "What can I do? What can I do to help you? Just tell me please, because I don't know."

Marissa: "There's nothing that you can do. You can't fix this problem. I can't have kids. And one day you are going to resent me for that. And I can't take that Ryan. So just leave now. Just make this easier for the both of us."

(Ryan grabs Marissa's arms)

Marissa: "Let go of me."

Ryan: "I am not going anywhere! What do I have to do to prove that to you? Just because we can't have kids doesn't mean that I am going to walk out."

(Marissa finally begins to break)

(Ryan holds her while she cry)

Ryan: "Marry me." (He says in a low voice)

Marissa: "What?"

Ryan: "I said…marry me." (He says in a less confident way then a few second ago)

Marissa: "Ryan, you don't have to…"

Ryan: "No I mean it. (Getting some confident back) Marry me. I'm proving to you that I am not going anywhere…"

Marissa: "Ryan…"

Ryan: "I mean it. I want you and me… forever. Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?"

Marissa: "I don't know…"

Ryan: "Well… it's ok… you don't have to answer right now. I guess."

(Ryan continues to hold Marissa)


	14. Forgiveness

(The following day Ryan and Marissa avoid the marriage question)

(Marissa goes to see Summer)

Summer: "Hey Marissa…" (She says claimly answering the door)

Marissa: "Hey. Can I come in?"

Summer: "Of course."

Marissa: "Summer, I am so sorry for pushing you away. I was just figuring out how to deal…."

Summer "I get it. No apologizes necessary. I don't know what I would have done in that situation. Your getting sober right?"

Marissa: "Yeah, I already called the rehabilitation center. If I complete the sessions with my therapist, then they may be willing to give me my job back."

Summer: "Marissa, that's great."

Marissa: "Yeah…so…Ryan asked me to marry him."

Summer: "What! Coop, Congratulations!"

Marissa: "I didn't say yes."

Summer: "Why not?"

Marissa: "It was right after I told him to leave me for Theresa."

Summer: "What?"

Marissa: "I know. I was just so upset about the baby, and I felt like our relationship was going to be over."

Summer: "Coop, Ryan loves you so much. Don't you want to marry him?"

Marissa: "I don't know. I didn't think I wanted to be mother until I got pregnant. But if I marry Ryan, and I'm not ready to be a wife then… what's the point? Plus, I don't want to get married just because we lost the baby."

Seth: "Ryan proposed to you?" (Entering the room)

Summer: "Seth! You were listening?"

Seth: "I couldn't help it. Ryan proposed to you?" (Instantly going back to the topic at hand)

Marissa: "Yes, but I didn't give him answer. What do you think Seth? Do you think he asked just because of the baby?"

Seth: "I think if Ryan was willing to bring up the topic of marriage, especially after everything that he's been through in his life, I think that means that he meant it, and that he loves you. Think about it, Ryan will never be easiest person to get close to, but you and him… you guys click. You get to be close to him in a way that he has never let any other girl be. Ryan is all in with you, he always has been."

Marissa: "What if it doesn't work?"

Seth: "Well of course it's not going to be easy if that's what your saying. But that doesn't mean it isn't wroth the try. Either you believe in your relationship with Ryan or you don't."

Summer: "That was really insightful honey."

Seth: "I have my moments."


	15. At Last

**Bashawna22: Final chapter, enjoy**

* * *

(Later that night at the beach house)

Ryan: "Hey." (Entering the house to find Marissa in the living room)

Marissa: "Hey."

Ryan: "How did your session go?"

Marissa: "Good. Can we talk?"

Ryan: "Sure."

(Ryan sits next to her on the couch)

Marissa: "You've stood by me through everything. I can't thank you enough for that…"

Ryan: "It's not like you haven't done the same for you."

Marissa: "I want to do something to thank you forever…so yes, I will marry you. If you still want to. If you still mean it?"

Ryan: "Yeah I meant it. So we're getting married?"

Marissa: "Yeah, we're getting married."

(Ryan grabs Marissa into a passionate kiss)

Ryan: "I love you Marissa."

Marissa: "I love you too. We're not getting married anytime soon right?"

Ryan: "Well I wasn't thinking within the next few months or anything."

Marissa: "Good." (Laughing a little)

(Realizing that they did want to get married but not anytime soon)

(A year later Ryan and Marissa's wedding arrives)

(Marissa is getting ready with her bridesmaids consisting of Summer and Theresa)

Theresa: "I look really pretty Marissa."

Summer: "You really do Coop."

Marissa: "Thanks. Can't believe this is happening."

(Ryan gets ready with Seth and Daniel)

Seth: "There's still time to back out." (Joking)

Ryan: "And let the people of Newport get dressed up for no reason, probably a bad idea." (Joking back)

(Ryan and Marissa's wedding takes place on the beach)

(Jimmy walks Marissa down the isle)

Priest: "Ryan, there was something that you wanted to say to Marissa…"

Marissa: "We agreed no vows."

Ryan: "I know, I just want to say one thing. Thank you for everything." (Putting a certain emphasis on the word everything)

Marissa: "Same here." (Knowing exactly what he meant)

(It was a thank you being said from the beginning of their relationship to this particular point in their lives)

(Ryan and Marissa become husband and wife)

(at the reception)

(Marissa has a father/daughter dance with Jimmy)

(after their first dance as husband and wife, Ryan dances with Julie, while Marissa dances with Sandy)

Sandy: "You know I'll always thought of you as my daughter. Now it's official."

Marissa: "Thank you."

Julie: "I know we didn't get off to the greatest start when you came here, but thank you for coming, and saving Marissa."

Ryan: "Your welcome."

(The reception rages on)

(Marissa sees Daniel sitting alone)

Marissa: "Hey, where's your mom?"

Daniel: "Ladies room. So… do I call you my step mom now?"

Marissa: "You could, if you want… or you could just call me Marissa."

Daniel: "Cool."

(Ryan walks over)

Ryan: "Daniel, there's someone I want to introduce you to. (Leading him away) This is your other grandmother. Dawn, this is Daniel."

Dawn: "Nice to meet you."

Daniel: "You too."

(Marissa goes to talk to Summer)

Summer: "Hello Mrs. Atwood. Or is it Cooper-Atwood?"

Marissa: "It's Cooper-Atwood. My mom insisted."

Summer: "Listen, I know this is your day, but I have something to say, but I'm not sure if I should say it…"

Marissa: "We tell each other everything. What's up?"

Summer: "Please don't be mad, but I'm pregnant. Seth and I want to the doctors this morning."

Marissa: "Summer that's great!" (Hugging her)

Summer: "Just with everything that you went through…"

Marissa: "I'm fine now, don't worry about me. Your going to be a great mother."

Summer: "Thanks."

(Seth gets everyone's attention to make a toast)

Seth: "Attention everyone! It is time for the best man speech. I have thought long and hard about this speech. I thought about embarrassing moments within their relationship to share with you all. I have thought about sharing moments from the bachelor and bachelorette parties, because yes Marissa I know what happened. Summer tells me everything. But I've decided not to do I'm just going to say this. I think I speak for everyone when I say it about time that these two love birds have finally tied the knot. And I know I also speak for everyone when I say, just looking at them, we know nothing is going to tear them apart. To Ryan and Marissa."

(Everyone cheers)

Marissa: "I have an announcement to make. Can we get a big congratulations to Seth and Summer, who are having a baby."

(Everyone cheers)

(The reception continues)

(Ryan and Marissa sneak away for a moment)

Ryan: "So, we did it."

Marissa: "Yeah we did it."

Ryan: "Are you ok, with the Seth and Summer thing?"

Marissa: "Yes I'm ok. After everything that happened, I realized you and I have other options if we want to consider them."

Ryan: "We have time to consider those options right?"

Marissa: "Yes. We don't have to figure everything out right now. We'll figure it out as we go. We do have some time."

Ryan: "The rest of our lives to be exact. I love you Mrs. Atwood."

Marissa: I love you too Mr. Atwood."


End file.
